The invention relates to a combination toy, particularly to a a toy constructed as a spherical body with several sliding parts subdivided into great circle and meridian sectional planes and engaging with correspondingly associated and constructed holding and connecting elements. The sliding parts are adjustable for assuming a specific position with respect to one another on the spherical body surface along the individual great circles and the individual meridians.
WO No. 81/01638 discloses a toy having the external shape of a sphere or ball and subdivided into a plurality of sliding parts by cuts along the meridians and cuts along the great circles. The individual sliding parts arranged on the spherical surface and operatively interconnected by means of a functional device are on the one hand displaceable over the entire spherical surface about a fictitious rotational axis along the great circles and on the other hand the sliding parts located in the lower or upper region can be rotated with respect to one another along the meridians for attaining a desired playing combination by securing the sliding parts not to be adjusted. The functional device arranged within the spherical body and formed by support, connecting, spreading and holding elements has a relatively complicated construction.